Pokémon at War
by Wolf379
Summary: Rated R for laungauge and violence. I'm not really the best writer of war stories, but plz R&R. Flames are welcome.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon, or anything about Pokémon. I do, however, own this really cool mouse pad.  
  
Prologue.  
  
  
"Sergeant!" Yelled the Lieutenant. "Use a Thunder Bolt to signal the Air Strike."  
  
*Yes sir!* I replied as I readied myself. I was about to send the signal when I noticed something in the sky. It was a Pidgeyotto, an enemy Pidgeyotto. Colored black for a night recon. The moon had just come out from behind the clouds and given it's position away. I grinned. Not only could I signal the Air Strike but I could also take out an enemy spy unit. I made my choice. I sent a Thunder Bolt at the Pidgeyotto.  
  
*You're dead.* I replied when I saw the bolt hit the enemy. My happiness soon turned to horror when I saw the bird explode, then a green gas start drifting towards the ground.  
  
*Gas!* I yelled. *Sir, there using gas!* I turned to where the Lieutenant was to see nothing there. I turned and saw a Koffing laying dead on the ground. A bullet had hit it just before it exploded.  
  
*Sir!* I yelled as I turned to look for him. I saw half of him laying on the ground. He had hit the Coffing before it exploded but it was too late. The gun he used was still smoking slightly in his hand, and a look of pure terror on his face. I looked away only to see the other half of him laying on the ground a few feet away.  
  
*Oh my God.* I couldn't bear to look, I had to look down. That's when I noticed something. Some of my once yellow fur was now red. I had been hit.  
  
*I'm hit.* I gasped. *I'm gonna die.* Something brought me out of my self-pity when I looked up and noticed the gas getting closer. No one else new of the Air Strike or of the poison gas coming towards them. I had to call for a fallback. I was now in command of the mission and I didn't want anyone to die because I was afraid of my own death.  
  
*Fallback!* I yelled out. *All units Fallback!* That was the only thing I knew to do. At first I wasn't sure if anyone had heard me, or if anyone was still alive, but then when I heard several yes sirs then more shouts of fallback I knew I had been heard.  
  
*Corporal!* I yelled out to Fire, a Charmeleon. He had been my friend in Boot Camp and we had ended up in the same unit. I didn't want him to die.  
  
*Corporal!* I yelled out again. I turned to see him kill three enemy soldiers with a Flamethrower attack. *We have to fallback!* At first I didn't think he was going to do it. That is until he looked over at me. The look in his eyes told me two things, one of which I already knew. One was he was gonna fallback, and the other was that I was gonna die.  
  
*Sergeant no!* He yelled out. The world was beginning to spin. I turned to see him running for me, shouting something out but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything. That's when the world went black.  
  
  
That was two years ago. The mission was a success. We went in against impossible odds and secured one of the most vital areas on Kanto, but we had lost a lot of good men and Pokémon. The Lieutenant, Major Surge, Brock, and Fire where just a few that died in a mission like the one I was in. After Fire had saved me I had been laid up in a hospital bed for half a year before I was released. The war was still going on and I was still needed.  
  
About a month before I was released Major Surge lead some of the bravest people I had ever met into a suicide mission. Everyone who had signed up to go knew they would die, yet they still signed up for it. Fire had been the second to sign up. If I had been fit I would of signed up too. There mission was to take out the last enemy held place in Joto. Even today the waters around that place still run red with blood.  
  
The mission was supposed to be perfect. Surge and his men would go in. Torch everything then pull out. But they had been set up. Surges second in command, Captain Ketchum, had set them up. Everyone was shocked when it was revealed that Ash was a traitor. The person I think that was most shocked, however, was Pikachu. I still can't get the look on her face out of my mind when he executed her, and the other survivors of the mission to the hole world on public T.V. Everyone got to see the looks on there face when he did it.  
  
I cried that day. But those where not tears of sadness, or anger as I watched my friends die one after the other at that bastards hands. No, these where tears of hatred, tears of pure hatred. I had never had those feelings that I had then before, and they are still with me now. After what that bastard did my hole view of the war changed. At first I only killed the enemy because they where trying to kill me. Now I kill the enemy simple because they are my enemy. I show no compassion for them, and I never let them surrender.  
  
Tomorrow me and my unit are shipping out to the front lines of Kanto, we are losing this war, but I'll be damned if they take the rest of Kanto under my watch. 


	2. Battle for Pewter

Chapter 1  
Battle for Pewter.  
  
  
"Sir." I heard a voice say from behind me.  
  
I turned to see a young lieutenant standing at attention. He reminded me a little of Chase from boot. He had the same burning fire in his eyes. I wonder how Chase is doing these days.  
  
*Yes, Lieutenant.* I replied as I turned back to a map of the area I had been studying.  
  
"I just thought you would want to know." He stopped. It must be bad news. "We lost Pewter this morning. No survivors have been reported."  
  
*I see.* I replied. More friends now dead. *Is that all?*  
  
"No sir." He replied. A hint of happiness in his voice. "The brass wants us to go in and remove the enemy from there new city."  
  
Finally some action. *When do they want us to move out?* I asked.  
  
"At 1300 hou-" He started before he was cut off.  
  
*Sir!* Yelled someone as they stumbled into my tent. *Unit 7 has just returned. It's not good.*  
  
*Lieutenant, your dismissed. I want you to tell everyone about what's about to happen while I see to Unit 7.* I replied as I turned to leave the tent.  
  
"Yes sir!" Replied the Lieutenant as he left the tent.  
  
*How many are dead?* I asked the Private as I stepped out of my tent.  
  
  
Unit 7 had been hit hard. Almost 90% casualties. How where they hitting us so hard and we doing so little? There has got to be a traitor in my ranks. When I find him he will die a slow and painful death.  
  
"Jessie and James reporting as ordered, sir." I heard the voice of James saying behind me.  
  
Ah Jessie James and Meowth. The three best demolitions experts on this entire fucking planet. Every time I mention how they won us another mission everyone is surprised. Not because of the fact that they where once with Team Rocket, but because they where the only members still living.  
  
When the war first started Team Rocket joined our side. At the time everyone was surprised, but most just put it off because they had some sort of plan for after the war. Three years after the war started Team Rocket was wiped out. Most of them died on Surge's suicide mission. The rest died in battle, trying there damn hardest to make sure everyone else survived.  
  
*Where's Meowth?* I wondered. Please don't let him be dead like so many others.  
  
"Captured, sir." Replied Jessie. Captured, as good as dead. Just another lost soul for me to fight for.  
  
*I see.* I started. *Well I guess you two know why I've called you in here. In a few hours we're going in against Pewter, and I want you two to set up a little distraction for our main force.*  
  
"How big of a distraction, sir?" Asked James.  
  
*They enemy has a small re-supply station about half a mile from Pewter. I want there to be a crater there five minutes before the mission starts.* I replied.  
  
"Total or not?" Asked Jessie.  
  
*Leave some alive.* I replied as I finally turned to face the two. *I want them to return to there lines knowing what where capable of, I want them to survive so they can live in fear of where we will strike next.*  
  
"Yes sir." They both Replied. "Is there anything else, sir?"  
  
*Yes.* I said as I turned back to the map. *There is a traitor amongst us. I want you to find him and bring him to me. If you want I will let you help kill him afterwards. Dismissed.*  
  
"Yes sir." They both replied as the left my tent.  
  
*Just a few hours.* I said to myself as I looked over at a picture I had next to my bed. It was a picture of me, my wife, and kids before I got sent to Boot Camp. We all looked so happy, I'm glad they can't see me now.  
  
  
"Sir." I heard someone whisper to me. "It's just now five minutes till we attack."  
  
*Then we should hear the explosion any second now.* I replied, and I was right. Only seconds after I had finished a loud explosion could be heard off behind Pewter.  
  
"Sir, our spies tell us the enemy is dispatching half there armor to pick up any survivors from the outpost." Whispered the Lieutenant.  
  
*Have Units 6, 13, and 21 intercept them.* I replied to the Lieutenant.  
  
I turned and looked over at our Sergeant. He was another Pikachu fresh from boot. I don't really think he will survive this.  
  
*How you holding up, Sergeant?* I asked him.  
  
*Ok sir.* He replied. Not a hint of fear in his voice. Why did they have to send the young out to die like this?  
  
"Sir the Air Strike will commence in 15 seconds." Said the Lieutenant as he came over to me.  
  
*Then attack in two.* I replied as I started moving forward. *Tell everyone to move up to the woods, and be sure to tell them that NO ONE is to go past the tree line till after the first bomb hits.*  
  
"Yes sir." He replied as he moved to the other Lieutenants to give them my orders.  
  
I stopped and looked down at my vest. Everyone had an armored vest on. At first just the humans got them because no one thought this war would last longer then a month. After the first year everyone realized that us Pokémon needed some sort of protection so they made these. Light weight, shock proof, flame retardant, and to some extent bullet proof. I pulled out a picture that I had of me, my wife, and kids after I had gone through training. We still looked so happy.  
  
*How ya feeling Sergeant?* I asked the Pikachu. *Ready to spill some blood?*  
  
*Yes sir.* He replied, still no hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Got five seconds to kill might as well ask him some questions. *What's your name son?*  
  
*My name?* He wondered. *During training I was called Lightning, sir.*  
  
*A fine name.* I replied. I'll remember to look up your family after this. *Get ready.*  
  
I looked up to see several bombers streak overhead. Lucky bastards, they go in drop the bombs then runaway.  
  
*Everyone ge-* I started, I was cut off as a missile exploded a few meters in front of me.  
  
"It's an ambush!" I heard someone shouting out.  
  
*Everyone watch the rear.* I heard Lightning yell out.  
  
*Get into the crater!* I yelled to him. *Don't get hit!*  
  
*Yes sir!* He yelled out.  
  
We both made it into the crater in time to see several small missiles go by. We where almost killed by friendly fire.  
  
*Stay down!* I yelled to him.  
  
*Yes sir!* He yelled back.  
  
The sounds of people dying could now be heard. I didn't know if they where ours or theirs, all I knew where that people where dying.  
  
*Stay down!* I yelled as I grabbed Lightning by the tail and pulled him back into the crater. Moments later a bullet hit the ground behind me.  
  
*That could have been your head.* I said as he looked over towards the bullet.  
  
*Sir, we have to do something.* He replied.  
  
*We will.* I said as I dug up the bullet, it was made of a highly conductive steal. *And we can use this to help.*  
  
*How sir?* He asked.  
  
*Easy.* I started. *The enemy has several lightning attractive objects on there vest. I throw up this bullet, we use a Thunder Bolt on it, the charge hit's the bullet and then heads towards the enemy.*  
  
*Will that work sir?* He wondered.  
  
*It should* I said as I readied the bullet. *On my mark. . .* I tossed the bullet into the air. *. . .now!*  
  
After we sent out the bolts I looked up at the bullet. Streaks of lightning where heading off into the woods. It had worked.  
  
*It worked!* I exclaimed as I saw the melted bullet land in front of me. *It actually worked!*  
  
*Um, sir* Said Lightning. *He have a problem.*  
  
*Wha.* I started as I looked up. An enemy soldier was standing at the edge of the crater aiming his gun at us.  
  
"Surrender." Was the only thing he said.  
  
I looked over to Lightning to see him with his head down, he had already given up.  
  
*Don't worry.* I whispered to him. *I won't allow us to be captured.*  
  
*Sir?* Asked Lightning.  
  
*Alright.* I started slowly sticking my hands up. *You die.* I finished, sending two blades into the mans throat. He was dead before he even realized he had been hit.  
  
*Ok.* I said removing the blades from the corpse. *Lets get back to the front.*  
  
*Yes sir.* Replied Lightning as we moved out of our crater.  
  
"Sir." I heard someone saying from the other side of some bushes. It was the voice of the Lieutenant. "We're slowly getting through."  
  
I was about to respond when I noticed the Lieutenant talking to an enemy officer.  
  
*So you're the traitor.* I whispered.  
  
"Wha-" The Lieutenant started before he was hit by a Thunder Bolt.  
  
*I don't like traitors.* I said as I went over to his body. The enemy officer was dead, but the traitor was still alive.  
  
"Ah!" He yelled in pain as I jumped up on his chest.  
  
*You know what I do to traitors?* I asked him as I took a heavy step forward. *I skin them, and send there skin home to my wife as a fur coat.* I finished sending one of the small blades into his lung. *But that is if there a Pokémon. If there human I usually let Jessie and James handle them, but since you'll be dead long before they get here.* I stopped, sending the other blade into his other lung. *I'm gonna rip out your lungs and act like there balloons!* I finished, sliding the blades down making two open wounds.  
  
*Sir!* I heard the voice of Lightning yelling from behind me. *We have taken out the last of the enemy in the woods, where beginning to go against the city.*  
  
*I'll be there in a minute!* I yelled back to him. *That's too bad.* I said as I removed the blades. *I was looking forward to making some fucking balloon animals.*  
  
"Ah!" The Lieutenant yelled out again as I jumped off of his chest.  
  
*The next time we meet.* I started as I walked away. *I'll be cutting in front of you for the bus ride to hell.* I walked away from the dying man, he would be dead in a matter of minutes.  
  
*Sir!* I heard one of the Lieutenants yelling. *Unit 6 has been taken out, but Units 13 and 21 report that all enemy units going in to help the e-supply base have been destroyed.*  
  
*Good.* I replied at hearing that we had at least done something.  
  
*But sir.* The Lieutenant started again. *We can't find Anderson anywhere.*  
  
*Oh, Anderson.* I started. Turning to face the Lieutenant. *He's dead, or soon to be dead. He was the traitor.*  
  
*I see.* Replied the Wartortle. *Are we going to continue on?*  
  
*Of course.* I said. *I'm sure that there is another traitor somewhere amidst us. And I'm also sure my wife is in need of a new fur coat.*  
  
The Wartortle laughed at that. Everyone in my unit knew what I did with traitors.  
  
*Our main problem is that tower.* I said pointing to a flaming heap of steal and wood. *Which has just become scrap.* I looked over to the towers left to see Jessie and James along with the 7th firing rockets at the enemies defensive line.  
  
"Sir!" I heard someone yelling from behind me. I turned to see a young Private panting. "The 5th is ready for a push into the city, sir!"  
  
I was about to ask him where his units ranking officers where until I realized they where dead. The only time a Private came up with a message it meant either: A, all ranking officers where dead. Or B, all ranking officers where incapacitated. It was hardly ever the latter.  
  
*Tell them to make the push whenever there ready.* I replied to the man, he looked more like a teen, however. *And spread the word that I want all units to push right when they get this message. I want Pewter before the night!* I yelled, both to the Lieutenant and to the Private. They both saluted and headed for there respective units.  
  
*Sir!* I heard Lightning yelling from behind me. *I've got some bad news. The only people alive in our platoon are me, you, and Anderson. But Anderson's in a bad way.*  
  
*I know about Anderson.* I replied as I turned to face him. *He was the traitor and I dealt with him. If you see a medic attending to him tell them to send him to Jessie and James, they'll know what to do.*  
  
*Yes sir!* Lightning shouted.  
  
*Well Lieutenant what do you think we should do?* I asked Lightning.  
  
*Me, sir?* Asked Lightning.  
  
*But of course you.* I replied as I turned to face him. *Oh, and congrats on your promotion.* The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He would be of no help for the rest of this battle. *Ok then.* I started. *I want you to go over to help out the 7th. I also want you to tell Jessie and James about Anderson. Oh, and tell them I'm making the push forward with the rest of the company.*  
  
*Yes sir.* Replied Lightning as he started off towards where the 7th was.  
  
  
*Damnit!* I yelled as I leapt behind a nearby building for cover. The push into the city was a slow one. The enemy had put up machinegun emplacements in almost every shop, and snipers on almost every roof top.  
  
*Fuck!* I yelled out as I pulled my head back around the corner. One of the bullets had grazed my ear, but luckily it wasn't bleeding.  
  
*How the hell am I gonna get to the other side of this street?* I wondered. I found my answer in the form of a ladder. I looked up the fire escape and saw it leading to the roof of the building right over there machinegun emplacement.  
  
*Bingo.* I said as I jumped onto the ladder and started pulling myself up.  
  
*Christ that was far.* I said as I looked down to the ground. I had just climbed the ladder, but it had taken nearly all my strength to do it. *Now for the stairs.* I said as I started up the stairs.  
  
I got to the top of the stairs and picked over the edge onto the roof. As I had feared there was an enemy sniper up there. I wasn't happy with my chances at taking him out. On a good day, after I had gotten plenty of sleep, a good meal and had been started at the very top of the fire escape. My chances of taking him out where slim to none.  
  
*Shit.* I sighed as I sat back down. *Well, everything with eyes will know I'm up here, but at least I'll be up here.* I said as I slowly pulled myself up and got onto the roof of the building. I hadn't been noticed yet.  
  
"Holy shit!" I heard the person yell as they started to turn. I had only seconds to take them down. I sent a Thunder Bolt towards them. Luckily for me he was holding his gun. Unluckily for him he was holding his gun.  
  
*That was close.* I sighed as I walked over to him. He was still alive, but likely in a comma. *Stay. Good boy.* I said as I jumped up on his back to get a good view of the street below. The sight I saw wasn't good. Many people where laying dead or dieing in the street, and no one had even gotten close enough to do anything to the emplacement.  
  
*How the fuck am I. . .* I trailed off as I noticed several grenades on the snipers vest. *Can I borrow one of these?* I asked as I removed the grenade. I thanked him when he didn't give me a no answer. *I just hope it isn't a dud.* I said as I tossed the grenade over the side. I received a happy answer in the form of an explosion and people crying out in pain.  
  
*I think you got the right idea.* I said the unconscious soldier. The battle had been going on for almost four hours and I was getting tired. *I think I'm gonna join you in a little nap.* I yawned as I laid down.  
  
The sound of cheers and celebrating brought me out of my almost state of sleep.  
  
*What's going on down there!* I yelled as I peaked over the edge of the building.  
  
"We did it sir!" Yelled out a Corporal. "We have taken the city. This was the last emplacement they had and it was taken out not to long ago."  
  
*Well then.* I started. *Your welcome. Now if you don't mind, bring me up some beer so I can drink myself into a comma like my unconscious buddy here.*  
  
"Yes sir!" Yelled the Corporal.  
  
  
The battle for Pewter had taken nearly four hours. Most all the civilians had been evacuated before the battle. At least the enemy didn't kill them. The few that remained stayed in there houses or whatever till after the battle. I had decided to go to the Poké Center. When I got there it was crowded. The several Nurse Joys that where there where working double hard to get all the Pokémon cleaned up and healed.  
  
*Sir.* I heard someone say as I entered. I turned to see a young Eevee standing at attention.  
  
*No need to do that here.* I replied. *Just think of me as another Pikachu.*  
  
*Yes sir.* She replied as she went back to what she had been doing.  
  
It wasn't a good sight. Many Pokémon where badly injured. The human hospital had been partly converted to allow for the worst of the Pokémon injures. But the dead and dieing still filled the streets.  
  
"You're up Captain." I heard on of the Joys saying. "But it looks like where going to have to put something on your ear. The rejuvenator won't be able to heal that."  
  
*Alright.* I replied as she turned on the rejuvenator and left for some medicine.  
  
*You can feel the years melting away can't you sir.* I heard someone saying. I looked to my left to see Lightning in the other rejuvenator. Some how he had managed to survive.  
  
*Yeah.* I replied. I was enjoying the brief few seconds you could be healed before you had to allow another Pokémon the same feeling.  
  
"Times up Lieutenant." I heard another Joy saying.  
  
*Well.* Started Lightning as he was set on the ground. *I guess I'll see you in a few minutes, sir.*  
  
"Ok Captain." I heard the Nurse Joy say as she shut off the rejuvenator. "You'll have to come into the back to get your ear fixed."  
  
*Ok.* I replied as she set me on the ground. *How bad are some of the others?* I asked her.  
  
"Some of them won't make it." She replied as she opened the door. "All we can do is offer them a few minutes of comfort before they go."  
  
It was a horrible site. I saw at least ten dead bodies stacked against the wall, and it looked like others where about to join them.  
  
*My God.* I replied as I entered the room. *It looks like about an entire platoons worth of Pokémon are in here.*  
  
"And that is only here." Started Joy as she lifted me upon a table. "The hospitals north wing has been converted to use by Pokémon, and it is full of injured and dieing." She finished as she put a small bandage on my ear. "You're finished. But you can't stay in here. Soon they're going to be bringing in more wounded and we need all the space we can get."  
  
*I understand.* I replied as I got to the floor. *Try and keep as many of them alive as you can.*  
  
  
After what could be done for the dieing could be done. And the names of the dead, and soon to be dead where found out. I had a lot of work to do. Me and all the other officers, most of them field promoted officers, had to write letters to the family members of those who died. I hated doing it. All it did was remind me of how vulnerable we all are.  
  
"You almost done, sir?" Asked a Lieutenant.  
  
*I just got this last letter.* I replied.  
  
I looked at the letter intently. I had known this man. We had fought together in several different battles. And then, just like that he was dead. Died saving another persons life.  
  
All that was left was to sign my name. But somehow it didn't seem possible. I had known this man. I had fought beside this man in battle. He had helped me catch the first traitor. And now he was dead. Damn war. Damn military. Damn enemy. Damn everything. I looked back at the letter and signed my name. Now he was nothing more than a statistic for some jackass to add up with the rest of the people who died today.  
  
  
After I finished the last letter I decided to go over to the Officers Club that had been set up in a bar down the street.  
  
*Hey Captain.* I heard someone say as I entered. It was Lightning.  
  
*Hey Lightning.* I replied. I looked at all the new faces. Which one of these people will I be writing a letter for next?  
  
"What'll it be sir?" Asked the bartender as I sat down.  
  
*Just give me a Vodka Shot.* I replied. *But don't water it down. I'm ignoring the rules tonight.*  
  
"Sure thing sir." Replied the bartender as he pored the drink.  
  
*Are you sure that's wise sir?* Asked Lightning.  
  
*I don't really care.* I replied as I picked up the drink. *Well, time to kill any memory that I have of tonight.* I said as I downed the drink.  
  
  
I don't remember anything after I had the drink. All I know is that the next morning I awoke in the Poké Center. Which meant either one of two things. 1, I had nearly died from the alcohol. Or 2, there was some big ass party last night. I liked the way the latter sounds.  
  
"I'm glad to see your finally awake." I heard a Nurse Joy saying.  
  
*What happened?* I managed to ask.  
  
"You had a few too many drinks last night." She started. "Along with a lot of the other officers." She finished, pointing to a few others that where still unconscious. I was a little disappointed to not see Lightning there.  
  
*Oh.* I replied as I closed my eyes. There had been a big party last night.  
  
"You can rest for a few more hours." She said as she started towards the door. "But then you all have to leave."  
  
  
I had been awoken a few hours later by Nurse Joy. We all had to go back to the apartment we had set up a small living area in. Which meant we would also have to go back to some paper work.  
  
*Great.* I sighed as I saw the door of the building. *Now it's time to do some paper work with a hangover.* I looked around and noticed that there where several human Officers going towards the apartment from the hospital. That really meant there was a big party.  
  
"Captain!" I heard someone yelling. "I got som-" He started before I cut him off.  
  
*This had better be good.* I said as I turned to face the man.  
  
"We just lost the 7th." He started. "We only found four people. There's no sign of the rest of the bodies." Not the 7th. That's Jessie James and Lightning's unit.  
  
*Who where the survivors?* I asked. Maybe it would be them.  
  
"There at the hospital." He replied. "I was told to bring you over there."  
  
*Ok then.* I said, taking a step forward. I nearly fell.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have to carry you over there." Replied the man.  
  
*I think your right.* I said as he lifted me up.  
  
  
When we got to the hospital I was shocked by what I saw. The morgue was filled with bodies. There was blood everywhere, and screams of pain could still be heard.  
  
"There right this way sir." Said the Corporal who had brought me there.  
  
*Are they badly wounded?* I asked.  
  
"No sir." He started as he lead me into the room. "At least not as bad as some people."  
  
I looked at the bodies in disbelief. All they had for wounds where a few cuts and bruises.  
  
*This is all that was done to them?* I asked.  
  
"It's worse than it looks." He started as he walked up to one of the beds. "This one might not make it through the night. And we'll be lucky if the other three ever wake up."  
  
*I see.* I started. Why couldn't the enemy just kill them instead of making them suffer like that. *What happened to the others?* I asked.  
  
"Damndest thing." He started. "When the 5th got there they saw enemy soldiers about to load these four into an APC. We think they might of captured the rest of the platoon."  
  
*So they where all captured.* I started as I turned towards the door. *Tell everyone to get ready. This is probably the calm before the storm. There going to attack soon and when they do I want only four enemy survivors.* I turned back to face the Corporal to be sure he did the last part. *And when we capture those four enemies. I want the same thing done to them that they did to these men. Only in a more painful way.*  
  
"Yes sir." He replied as he followed me out.  
  
  
About an hour after my orders every able bodied soldier was at the ready. We had gotten a full companies worth of tanks in about an hour after I had requested the support. But I wasn't sure if this would be enough.  
  
"Sir!" I heard someone yelling. "You have got to see this!"  
  
*What is it?* I asked.  
  
"You have to see it." He said as he lead me up to one of the lookouts on top of a building.  
  
*What am I supposed to be looking at?* I asked him as we got there.  
  
"Sector 3." He said pointing to some of the forest.  
  
*I don't see. . .* I stopped. There was someone out there. *Wait a minute. That looks like someone from the 7th!* I yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." He replied. "He's been slowly walking towards the city. We're not sure how he escaped. Or why he's coming so slow. But we do know that he is headed for the city."  
  
It was a trap. But still, I had to do something. *Ok.* I said as I turned back towards the lookout. *Send someone out there to get them. Make sure it's someone unimportant. If anything's up I don't want to lose anyone good.*  
  
"Yes sir." He said as he headed towards the ground.  
  
I watched the man slowly walking towards the city for five minutes before someone else came into view.  
  
"We sent a Private out to help him." Replied the Corporal.  
  
*I see him.* I replied as I watched the man move up.  
  
When I saw him get there I readied myself for anything that would happen to the two. But to my surprise nothing happened.  
  
*Tell them to have medics standing by.* I said as I moved over to the ladder. *I'm going down to see what happened.*  
  
"Yes sir." Replied the man as he picked up a small radio.  
  
It had taken about ten minutes for the two men to come into the city. When they arrived the medics immediately ran up to see what all had happened to the Sergeant.  
  
*Sergeant!* I yelled out. *What happened?*  
  
The look on his face told me everything. I looked into his eyes for a moment. What I saw was pure terror. The only sign of a pupil was a small black dot in the center of the eye. What ever this man had seen had nearly scared him to death.  
  
"Sir." I heard over the radio. "Two more people are coming out of the woods. It looks like. . .it is! Sir, it's Jessie and James!"  
  
"Sir!" I heard someone yell behind me. It was the Private that went out for this man. "Do you want me to go get them, sir!"  
  
*No.* I replied as I zipped my zest on the rest of the way. *I'm going to go out and get those two.*  
  
"But sir!" Yelled the Private. "You're to-" He started before I cut him off.  
  
*Jessie and James are the two best demolitions experts on this entire planet.* I started as I moved out from behind the building we where behind. *And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them.*  
  
"Sir." Replied the man. I turned to look at him. At first I wasn't sure what the look on his face meant. It looked like a mix between loyalty and proud ness, but then there was a third look. A look that I saw on a mans face as he watched someone do something that would kill them.  
  
*Don't worry Private.* I said as I turned to look out towards Jessie and James. *I won't die doing something like this.*  
  
"Yes sir." He replied. "And good luck sir."  
  
It had taken me a few minutes more to get to Jessie and James than I had first thought it would. For some reason they had stopped moving.  
  
*Jessie, James!* I yelled. *Lets get the hell outa here before something happens!*  
  
They only stood there, looking at me with a blank look on there faces. The same thing had happened to them that had happened to the Sergeant.  
  
*Damnit.* I said as I came up to them. *Lets get outa here. The enemy could of set a trap up.*  
  
They still just stood there looking at me.  
  
*Are you two alright?* I asked. *We can take it slow if you want to.*  
  
They just stood there, starring at me.  
  
*Damnit.* I said as I pulled out my radio. *Corporal I'm gonna need two men to come and help me with these two.*  
  
"Yes sir." I heard the Corporal answer. "I'll have two people out there in a few minutes."  
  
*Can you even hear me?* I asked Jessie and James. Still no response. What was done to them?  
  
  
After Jessie and James came back only 7 more men followed. I was a little disappointed, however, Lightning wasn't among them. It was also a little disturbing. They all had the same blank stare on there faces. We had tried for nearly three hours to get them to snap out of it, but we still had no luck. It had also started to rain, and with heavy cloud coverage it was getting dark.  
  
"What does it look like to you?" Asked Captain Harrison. He was the commanding officer of the tank company that had been brought in as reinforcements.  
  
*I honestly don't know.* I replied as I looked more closely at the map.  
  
The enemy had been moving around a lot. It was clear that they would attack soon. But what was unclear was when and from where.  
  
"Looks almost like a Pincer Movement." He said as he looked at an older map. "But with that many forces. . ." He trailed off.  
  
*What are you thinking?* I asked him as I turned to look at the map he was looking at.  
  
"It looks like to me." He started. "That there leaving an open area of escape. That must be what there up to. There going to hit us hard from all sides and drive us back to here." He said, pointing to a small open area. "Then once where in there. . ." He stopped. I already knew what would happen if we fell back that far.  
  
"Captain Thunder!" I heard someone yelling. "It's the 6th." Yelled a Private as he ran into the tent. "They've been taken out."  
  
*Damnit!* I cursed. The 6th was the last unit we had that was at full strength.  
  
"Tell the troops to get ready." Replied Harrison has he turned to face the Private. "Tell them to expect an attack from all sides."  
  
"Yes sir." Replied the Private as he left the tent.  
  
*Things are looking bad.* I said as I tuned back to the map. *I think you should have the other tankers hold the city line, with your unit staying close to the park. I'll have the 5th 11th and 15th backing you up there.*  
  
"I think I get what you mean." He replied as he turned to leave the tent. "Don't worry. We'll die before we let them through."  
  
*We'll all die before this war is over.* I replied as I turned to face him. *Just most of us will die here.*  
  
  
It had taken nearly 30 minutes to get everyone where they where supposed to be. Shortly afterwards Command had called in saying they where sending in the 111th. I was glad to hear that. The 111th was one of the hardest hitting units we had. It was mostly made up of dark Pokémon, but there where a few humans in it. The 111th was a disturbing unit. Most of the humans in it where dark themselves, some darker than the Pokémon. On human in particular was the darkest of the group. She was Misty Waterflower, the commanding officer of the unit. My happiness soon turned back into despair when I heard that they wouldn't arrive for another two to three hours.  
  
*Bad news Captain.* I heard someone saying behind me. It was the Wartortle I had met the day before. *Most of the fire Pokémon have been taken in doors. He have also had to send in all the rock Pokémon. If the enemy decided to attack now.* He stopped. We both knew what would happen if the enemy attacked with us like this.  
  
*Well.* I said as I turned around. *Maybe we can use the rain to our advantage. It will make you water Pokémon better. And with a wet enemy us electric Pokémons attacks will hit harder. But.* I sighed. *Without the rock and fire Pokémon it won't be easy.*  
  
*No sir, it won't.* Replied the Wartortle. *I had better make sure everyone is still ready.*  
  
*Yeah.* I replied. Suddenly it hit me. *Lieutenant. How many Pokémon do we have that can explode and use self-destruct?*  
  
*Um.* Started the Wartortle before he knew what I was thinking. *I'll go see sir.* He replied as he started towards some of the buildings.  
  
*We maybe able to use those rock Pokémon after all.* I said as I started after him.  
  
  
It had taken only a little more than 30 minutes to get everything set up. We had a team of Diglets dip holes underground in areas the enemy would most likely send in there heaviest units. In those holes would be a Pokémon ready to self-destruct. If everything when according to plan we would dig them back up after the battle. I had a feeling there where gonna be a lot of coffins with medals on them, however.  
  
*Sir.* I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a young Eevee. It was the same one from the Pokémon Center.  
  
*Yes Corporal?* I asked. What was she doing here?  
  
*Well sir, its just that.* She started. Clearly she was upset about something.  
  
*It's ok Corporal.* I replied. *You can tell me anything.*  
  
*Its just that.* She started again. She looked as if she was about to cry. *I'm afraid of what could happen in this battle. With everything that's happened so far.*  
  
*It's ok Corporal.* I replied as I tried to keep her from crying. *In less than an hour the 111th will be here. And the enemy has made little movement in the past hour. I don't think anything would happen.* I lied. But it worked. I had boosted her confidence. She no longer looked like she was about to cry, instead she looked like she could take on anything.  
  
*I guess your right sir.* She replied as she turned to go away. *Thank you sir.*  
  
*Don't mention it Corporal.* I replied as she left. *God I hope I'm right.*  
  
"Sir!" I heard someone yelling. "I got some bad news!"  
  
*Bad news.* I repeated as I turned to face the Sergeant. *What kind of bad news?*  
  
"The storm is getting worse." He started as he looked at some papers. "Satellites have us as a big black spot for about 10 square miles. And it gets worse. One of our scouts has reported heavy enemy movement towards this location. It looks like there about to attack."  
  
*How long do you think we have till an attack?* I asked the man.  
  
"It looks like about." He stopped. An explosion could be heard from the other side of the city. "Now."  
  
*Jesus Christ!* I yelled out as I saw one of the office building start to crumble.  
  
"Sir." Replied the man. "I'll head back to the com room. I'll try and keep HQ informed."  
  
*Ok.* I replied as I started towards the park.  
  
I was getting close to the park, but the fighting in the streets was growing. How had they gotten through all the defense, and through the traps we had set up?  
  
*Captain!* I heard someone yelling behind me.  
  
*What?* I asked as I turned. I saw a Vulpix running towards me from down the street. *What are you doing out here? You should be inside.*  
  
*It's bad Captain.* He started. *Enemy forces have stormed the buildings. They only targeted the ones we where in. Some how they knew.*  
  
*Shit.* I replied. There was still a traitor amongst us. But who could it be? *Get to the apartment. Tell them what has happened and help defend that area.* I said as I started back towards the park.  
  
*What about you sir?* Asked the Vulpix.  
  
*I'm heading towards the park.* I replied as I stopped. *Now hurry up and get there!*  
  
*Yes sir!* Replied the Vulpix as he started towards the apartment. Things where looking bad.  
  
I was about a block from the park when I encountered a dead end. A burning tank was in the middle of the street blocking the quickest way. What was worse, I could still hear someone inside the thing.  
  
*My God.* I said as I heard someone yelling for help. The hatch on the tank was crushed. They where strapped. *Hold on!* I yelled. *I'm going to go get help!*  
  
I turned and started running. They where as good as dead. Even if I got some help it would probably be too late.  
  
"We almost have the city." I heard someone saying from inside a burnt out shop. "We are sending in subterranean units to take out the park."  
  
*Damn.* I whispered under my breath. *At least I'll take these two out.* I said as I jumped into the shop. They didn't stand a chance.  
  
I had to get to the park, and fast. The main street leading to the park was blocked off. And it would take to much time taking to the ally ways. The only option left was to go through the buildings. It would take time getting from the font door to the exit on the side I needed to be, but hopefully there wouldn't be too many enemies in them.  
  
*Sir!* I heard someone yell out as I got to the door of one of the office buildings.  
  
*What?* I asked as I turned around. It was that Eevee. What was she doing way out here?  
  
*There all dead.* She said as she stopped in front of me. *Everyone of them is dead.*  
  
*Who's dead?* I asked. Did she mean her unit?  
  
*Everyone in the apartment.* She replied as she started to tear up. *They've all been killed.*  
  
*How?* I asked. I had just sent that Vulpix. . . *That traitor.*  
  
*They where all burned.* She replied. *I didn't see who did it though.*  
  
*It's ok Corporal.* I replied as I started to comfort her. *We'll avenge there deaths. Now, I'm heading to the park. Are you gonna come with me?* I asked. My comforting her seemed to help.  
  
*Yes sir.* She replied. *I'm with you.*  
  
*Good.* I replied as I opened the door. *I'll need all the help I can get.*   
  
Getting through the building was harder than it first seemed. Enemy forces where going through every building, checking for survivors.  
  
*Get down!* I yelled as I pushed the Eevee into another room. We made it inside in time to see several holes appear in the floor where we had just been standing.  
  
*That was close.* Said Eevee, slightly shacking in fear.  
  
*Come on out Captain.* I heard a voice saying. It was the same voice as the Vulpix had.  
  
*I'm gonna kill you traitor.* I replied coolie. *I'm gonna skin you alive then feed you to the worms.*  
  
*First you have to come out.* Said the Vulpix.  
  
I have to think of something. There where only two ways into or out of the room. And they both lead to the same spot. . .  
  
*Eevee.* I started. *I want you to go through that door over there.* I said pointing towards the other way into the office. *And when I give the signal I want you to use Swift on that Vulpix.* I finished.  
  
*Yes sir.* She replied. There was a quiver of fear in her voice. I just hope she can do it.  
  
*Ok then.* I replied back to the Vulpix. Nodding for Eevee to head out the door. *I'll come out and send you and your friends to hell.* I finished starting towards the main door.  
  
I wasn't planning on being killed by them. And I already had the plan worked out in my head.  
  
*I hope you like dieing slowly.* I said as I used Agility to move out the door. They hadn't been expecting me to do that. And now I had the upper hand. *Oh, and don't count on a Swift death.* I said. Giving the signal for Eevee to use Swift.  
  
"Wha!" I heard someone yell out. Eevee had started.  
  
*And I hope that you would like to be electro fried.* I said as I moved out from my cover. Using Thunder Bolt to finish off the soldiers.  
  
*Nice try Captain* I heard a voice saying from behind me. The Vulpix had gotten behind me.  
  
*You traitorous bastard.* I said as I turned around. He was just a few inches in front of me.  
  
*My you do have away with words don't you?* Asked the Vulpix. What was he waiting on? All he had to do was use Ember and it would be over.  
  
*If your gonna kill me then kill me.* I said as I took a small step forward.  
  
*Why would I want to kill you?* He asked, taking a small step back. *When I could capture you. I'm sure who have some good information inside that thick skull of yours.*  
  
*So.* I said, noticing Eevee slowly coming up behind him. *You plan on capturing me. Well how are you going to do that when your dead?* I asked. Signaling for Eevee to attack.  
  
*Wha.* He said as he turned around. He was too slow. Eevee had jumped onto him and had sunk her teeth into his neck. He was dead.  
  
*Good job, Sergeant.* I said. *Oh, and don't let this little promotion go to your head.*  
  
*Don't worry sir.* She replied. She had changed somehow. It was something about her voice. Maybe killing someone changed you.  
  
We had made it through the rest of the building without incident. When we arrived on the other side we made a beeline for the park.  
  
*They should still be held up. . .* I stopped. All that was in the park where several destroyed tanks, and many dead soldiers. They had gotten here and decimated them before they probably even knew what was happening.  
  
*My God.* Said Eevee as she saw all the dead bodies. *How could this of happened?*  
  
*I don't know.* I replied as I moved into the park. *I honestly don't know.*  
  
*Then it's over.* She said, starting to tear up. I turned to try and comfort her when I noticed something.  
  
*Sergeant.* I said slowly. *Move over to me.*  
  
*What?* She asked. *What's wrong.*  
  
*Move!* I yelled out as an Arbok burst out of the ground where she had been setting. I could no longer see her. *No.* I replied when I saw the snake turn to me.  
  
*Mm.* Hissed the Arbok. *I could go for a Pikachu snack right about now.*  
  
*You'll pay for what you did.* I replied. Readying myself for an attack. *You will die painfully!* I yelled out as I used a Quick Attack to put out one of the snakes eyes.  
  
*Damn!* Yelled out the snake. *You'll pay for that!* It yelled out again, lunging for me.  
  
*Damn.* I said as I barely jumped out of the way. *You'll have to do better than that.* I grunted out in pain. Something was wrong. I had misplaced my landing and twisted my leg.  
  
*Well well.* Hissed the snake as I turned to face me again. *I guess I will be having Pikachu for dinner after all.* I said, as I lunged for me again.  
  
*Damn.* I replied as I closed my eyes and started to charge up for a Thunder Bolt. It may eat me but I'll give it such a case of heart burn. . .  
  
*Are you ok sir?* I heard someone asking.  
  
*Wha?* I wondered as I opened my eyes. It was Eevee! She was still alive.  
  
*But I thought that you. . .* I started. *But I saw you. . .* I tried again.  
  
*Don't worry sir.* She replied. *I wasn't eaten by that thing.*  
  
*But how did you?* I asked as I looked at the now dead Arbok. Half of its face had been blown away by something.  
  
"Are you two ok?" I heard a voice asking. I turned to see someone wearing a black uniform with the insignia of the 111th on his shoulder, the barrel of his rifle was smoking.  
  
*You finally made it.* I said as I tried to walk towards him. I fell to the ground. I had forgotten about my leg.  
  
"We'll have a medic look after you sir." Replied the soldier as he stood there. "Right now we are leaving Pewter." He finished as he picked me up.  
  
*Where just giving it to them?* I asked. That didn't make since. Why would they have us retake it just to give it back?  
  
"No sir." Replied the man. "After we leave here there bombing this place to the ground.  
  
*But what about the rest of the people in my Company?* I asked. I was sure there where still some of them somewhere. And what about the people in the hospitals? The enemy had always captured them, never killed.  
  
"They died fighting for a good cause." He replied coldly. "They will all get medals." 


End file.
